


A Drunken Turnabout Night

by SwedishFish17



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFish17/pseuds/SwedishFish17
Summary: Henry was drunk. Unfortunately his lawyer Felix happened to show up. You know how this goes
Relationships: Henry Stickmin/Felix White
Kudos: 24





	A Drunken Turnabout Night

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a lot of fics on this ships and I thought it was cute so I decided to write a smut fic of it

This wasn't supposed to happen.   
Felix only went to Henry's house to get his money.   
How did it end up like this?

Felix didn't care to stop Henry when he suddenly began to make out with him. He had never kissed anyone, not even a client. He didn't know he wanted this until now.

Henry dragged them both to his bedroom. He pinned Felix to the bed and kissed him again. Felix didn't stop him but was surprised when Henry slipped his tongue into the kiss. He heard Henry moan a little into the kiss. The two panted as they broke apart.

"You don't think this is weird do you?" Henry asked. Felix shook his head. Henry leaned in to kiss Felix's neck. He used one of his hands to run down his thighs. Felix never felt like this before. He wanted more of it.

He gasped when he felt his belt being unbuckled, then his pants and underwear sliding down his legs. They weren't off completely so they just hung on his ankles.

Felix turned red. He felt embarrassed being exposed in front of his client. He got even more red when Henry pulled down his pants and boxers. Pretty impressive for someone his height. 

Henry ran his hands down Felix's chest before undoing the buttons on his suit, leaving Felix's under shirt out for all to see. 

Henry placed himself between Felix's legs. The moment he felt the tip touch his entrance Felix began to tense up. His heart was violently beating in his head. He had never done this with anyone and he couldn't believe his first time would be with his client. 

Henry slowly slid himself inside of Felix. A moan escapes Felix's lips. It was a little louder than he wanted it to be. Henry allowed him some time to get used to his size.

Meanwhile Felix removed his under shirt and tie, throwing it aside. He can't let his suit get dirty or else Maya will become suspicious. Felix was shivering as his bare chest was exposed to the cold air. 

"Is this your first time?" Henry asked. Felix nodded.

"I promise I'll be gentle" Henry said. He slowly began to thrust inside Felix. More moans came out.

"Hahh… Henry" Felix cried out. Henry grunted as he thrusted into the lawyer. He was going as slow as he could until the lawyer begged him to go faster.

"Henry!" Felix cried out. He began to stroke himself off as he was close to his climax.

Henry saw this and decided to take control. Felix only moaned louder as Henry was both jacking him off and thrusting inside of him.

"Felix…" Henry cried out. "I'm getting close."  
Felix couldn't hear him. His mind became numb as he was being banged. At this rate, Henry was no longer Felix's client, he was the man responsible for taking his virginity. But at least it was worth it.

The feeling of Henry thrusting inside Felix, hitting his sweet spot inside of him, was absolute bliss. Felix was getting closer and closer.

Felix was suddenly snapped back in   
to reality when he felt something warm fill his insides. He also cried out as he released all over himself. Felix and Henry were breathing heavily afterwards. 

Now we are in the present day. Henry and Felix passed out after their love making session. When Felix was awoken by his cellphone, it was morning and Felix was still fully naked. Last night wasn't a dream.

Felix got an earful from Maya on the phone. She was wondering where the heck he was. Felix lied and said he went home after getting the money. Oh that's right, the money. That is what he came here for before sleeping with Henry. 

Felix was putting his clothes on, deciding to just leave without the money, when he suddenly felt the bed move. He turns to see Henry sitting up, exhausted after what happened last night. Henry turns to face Felix.

"I owe you money, don't I?" Henry said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 500 dollars from his pocket. Felix takes it.

"Henry," Felix said. God why was he about to ask it? "Do you… Maybe wanna do this again? Tonight?"

"Huh?" Henry said. 

"Sorry it's just" Felix said. "I had a fun time last night. It doesn't have to be a relationship. Maybe just a fling. I know it's kinda weird because I'm your lawyer and all but-"

"No no. I want this as well" Henry said. "We could make this relationship work. What time do you get off?"

"Like at 6" Felix said. "I need to get going anyway. My assistant is upset for not showing up last night"

"I see," Henry said. "Well, I'll see you after work"

"See you then" Felix then left. Tonight, everything that happened last night was going to happen again. Felix hoped Henry wouldn't mind him sucking him off tonight too. Oh to be a Lawyer and in love.


End file.
